This invention relates to a back light device, a liquid crystal display apparatus and an image display apparatus using the back light device.
The back light device using a LED light source module is classified into edge type and direct type according to the layout structure of the light source. In the back light device of edge type, the light source is arranged on the side surface of a light guide plate, and the light is radiated uniformly over the entire surface of the liquid crystal panel from the upper surface of the light guide plate. In the back light device of direct type, on the other hand, the light source is arranged on the lower surface of the liquid crystal panel, and the light is radiated uniformly on the panel front surface through a diffusion plate or the like. JP-A-2007-287692 illustrates a light source module with a plurality of LED chips arranged sequentially in a line on the substrate, and JP-A-2007-311561 a display device of direct type.